Family Reunion
by bookworm112903
Summary: What if Inuyasha had a secret that not even he knew about. Is it dangerous? Thanksgiving is going to be a bloodbath this year; Sesshomaru will not be a happy puppy. IK fic. This is being rewritten separately.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys bookfangirl27 here and this is my newest fic and in it will be my OC whose backstory and other stuff will be found out soon. Don't let the title fool you. This will not be a sappy story. It will be off to a violent start. So yeah. My info chapter is shorter than usual because my description already told you most of the things you need to know. So, I hope you have fun reading this story. See you next chapter.**

 **P.S. I will be trying out a new writing style for this story. It's an obvious difference but won't affect the story. OK I'll shut up now. Bye!**


	2. The note and the Minion

**BW:** **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But the OC's are mine.

OC: How dare you say that; I don't belong to anyone!

Kagome: Oh just shut up would ya; she is the one who came up with the idea of you.

BW: Thank you kagome. At least someone loves me. Unlike you, OC.

Kagome: No problem.

OC: Why are you calling me OC, I have a name ya know.

BW: Yes, I know. I'm the one who created you. But the readers don't know your name yet and I intend to keep it that way so that they don't know till later in the chapter.

Inuyasha: Would just shut up Na-

Kagome: Inuyasha, you aren't supposed to say her name. BW, quick start the chapter before he bites me. Although if he did I'd give him a little taste of purification.

OC: I agree with Kags, just start the chapter so Kagome doesn't have to purify Inuyasha before the chapter even starts.

BW: Well, I guess that's my cue to start the chapter. Have fun reading it.

Kagome stepped out of the well just to be almost tackled back through it by a flying ball of red fur.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome! I missed you!" Shippo said happily.

"I can see that." Kagome said with a smile. "Hey Inuyasha, thanks for letting me come back of my own accord this time. I appreciate it."

"Feh, it was nothing." Inuyasha said.

"I brought everyone back some stuff from my time. Here you go Shippo its raspberry flavored. Sango and Miroku, I brought you guys some pillows and you can fold them up for traveling. And Inuyasha I brought extra since you were nice enough to not come and get me I brought some Ramen." Kagome said as she handed out gifts. "I also brought some entertainment with me." Kagome said as she rummaged through her bag.

"We don't have time for entertainment." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm interested in seeing what Lady Kagome has planned." Miroku said.

"Miroku, I swear if you're thinking it's something for your lecherous perverted way then you are entirely wrong and Sango has the right to hit you with hiraikotsu." Kagome said matter of factly.

"Looks like kagome got onto your act, huh pervert." Inuyasha said smugly while staring at the heavenly pile of ramen sitting next to him.

"Found it!" Kagome shouted. "They're called playing cards. I can teach you all how to play with them when we're traveling and set up camp for the night."

"Cool." Shippo said.

'She is an interesting girl' thought the hanyou sitting in the trees watching the group interact. 'and what did she mean by my time? Oh, well. I can get answers out of her later.' She thought. After about half an hour later the group set out to find Naraku and the rest of the shards. A couple of hours later the group settled down for the night. They learned how to use the 'playing cards' and after a couple games they all went to sleep. Soon enough the hanyou on night watch dozed off after the hanyou in the trees blew a special powder she had acquired from her master that makes all those who inhale it fall into a deep sleep.

'finally' she thought to herself. She looked at the strange girl her master told her to use as bait for Inuyasha, 'time to get to work she thought' as she silently leapt off the tree she was sitting in. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note saying

 _If you want her back then you must go to the cave of Onigumo at sunset. Alone. If you do not, then she will die by my master's hands and he will make sure that she dies in front of you all and that you can do nothing about it. No tricks, or she_ _ **will**_ _die._

 _From a hanyou to a hanyou._

After writing the note she took the girl and put the not where she was laying and weighed it down with a rock with the letters S.N. carved into it. After that she took her leave. It did not take long to get to the cave of Onigumo considering the gift given to the hanyou by her master. At sunrise the effects of the powder wore off and the girl woke up and screamed.

"Shut your mouth, girl; or else there will be unnecessary deaths." The hanyou said.

"Who are you, where am I and what have you done with my friends." Kagome demanded.

"Well aren't you feisty. Naraku didn't lie."

"You work for Naraku? Are you one of his incarnations?"

"No, I am Namika. To answer your previous questions you are in the cave of Onigumo and I haven't touched your friends. Though Inuyasha will be here at sunset if cares about you at all, which I assume he does considering the way he looks at you, but you are blind to it." Namika said.

"Were you the presence I felt yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, though I am surprised you didn't say anything to your friends."

"They did not sense so I thought I was imagining things."

"Here is a tip, though you won't really be able to use it; always trust your instincts" Namika said with malice. "Now, you will answer some of _my_ questions."

"Why did I fall asleep?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. As he looked around to make sure everyone was there and ok he noticed Kagome wasn't there and saw the note and read it through and decided that he'd better wake up the others.

"Guys, get up. You need to see this." He said to wake them all up.

"Why?" asked Shippo sleepily "And where's Kagome?"

"That's why I woke you all up." Inuyasha said. "She's been kidnapped.

Inuyasha read the note aloud so that everyone could know what he had to do.

"I'm going to get Kagome back."

BW: Well, that's finally over.

Kagome: Good job BW. I know your laptop is a pain in the butt sometimes.

Namika: Well, at least you revealed my name. But you just had to save the battle scene didn't you.

BW: Yes, I did. I'm on summer break and I have a life. I can't just lay on my bed all day and write. I mean I can but I don't want to and I shouldn't.

Inuyasha: You know what BW, I'm gonna tell them all who Namika is. Namika is m-

Namika and Kagome: End the chapter!

BW: Alright this is the end of the first official chapter of Family reunion. Bye!


	3. Interrogation

BW: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (though sometimes I wish I did) but you can't touch my OC's

Namika: I already told you, I don't belong to you or anyone else!

Kagome: Is that so, because if that was true then why did you kidnap me for Naraku? Inuyasha and I didn't do anything to you; and neither did Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara for all I know.

Namika: Oh shut up will ya, I could have refused him if I wanted to.

Inuyasha: Yes, but you didn't; did you? Oh, and by the way; if you have some tragic little backstory I still won't let Kagome bring you into our group. Seriously, like every single person in our group, including myself, has either tried to kill or kidnaped her. So don't go getting on her good side.

Namika: Did you have fun with your mini monologue there Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: As a matter of fact; I did

Namika: Kagome that's your cue.

Kagome: *sigh* Inuyasha, will you just be a little nicer for once?

Inuyasha: Nope

Kagome: I didn't want to have to do this, but you brought it on yourself; Sit boy. *sigh*

Namika: Start the chapter please, I've had enough of this.

BW: Alright, well here is the newest chapter of family reunion.

"Why do you refuse to answer me!" Namika yelled

"Because you work for Naraku and I refuse to give him any information no matter who he tries to get me to tell it to. I definitely wouldn't tell it to someone who kidnaped me and then said that they would kill me if I didn't answer their questions." Kagome yelled back

The hanyou glared and then grabbed Kagome by her neck and slammed her against the wall. She dug her claws into Kagome's side. Kagome screamed in pain but still withheld the information.

"Why won't you tell me what you meant by saying you brought back stuff from your time, and what is it about that well that makes it so special?" Namika growled.

"Can't talk if I can't breathe Kagome said breathily.

"So you're going to tell me." Namika said with a smirk feeling satisfied that she was able to break the strong willed girl.

"I never said anything about telling you what you want to know, I was just stating the obvious." Kagome said with a smirk.

"You picked up that arrogance from my brother!" she shouted.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"I never said anything!" Namika shouted in a panic to hide the information she just accidentally gave out.

"Wait a second, you're Inuyasha's sister?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm his half-sister." Namika stated in defeat. "We have the same father.

"Are you working for Naraku because you want revenge, revenge on Inuyasha's mother for taking his father away from your mother?"

"Well, you're certainly very perceptive; yes. He also promised he could bring my mom back. I would do anything to have her back; and I don't care who or what I have to kill to do it." Namika said with pain and deep sorrow lacing her voice.

"I understand how you feel," Kagome said

"How, you probably drew up with the best imaginable childhood. With everything you could have ever wanted." Namika stated with venom in her voice.

"I lost my dad when I was very little,"

"You did?" Namika asked with surprise and confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes and after that we went and lived on my grandfather's shrine and that's' where I've been ever since, then I met Inuyasha."

"So, wouldn't you do anything to get your father back?" Namika said with venom in her voice.

"Almost anything; I would never kill an innocent I wouldn't work for evil. If I could find a way to bring him back that wasn't in any way evil, I would have done it." Kagome said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why am I even talking to you, I never should have revealed my weakness to you; besides, it's almost sunset. He'll be here soon." Namika said. She grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to the opening of the cave where they waited for sunset to come.

"Inuyasha, we can't just have you rushing off to save Kagome we need a plan let us come with you." Miroku said.

"No, didn't you hear what the note said; I have to come alone. Whoever has her will kill her if I don't."

"Inuyasha's right; we can't just have us show up there with him. We need to hide."

"Whoever it is, is a hanyou and from what I smell is and inu-hanyou at that so they will know if you're close." Inuyasha said. "I need to go alone."

"You'll bring her back, right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo, I will." Inuyasha responded.

"Then I'll help you." Shippo said. After that Shippo used his fox magic (with a little help from Inuyasha) to bind Sango, Miroku, and Kirara so that Inuyasha could leave without them interfering.

"Look guys, I'm sorry; but they told me to come alone." With that Inuyasha took off to bring Kagome back. It didn't take him long to get to Onigumo's cave when he was running at top speed with motivation.

When he reached the cave it was exactly sunset. 'Right on time' he thought to himself. He walked up with his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga ready to attack. But what he saw shocked him. He'd expected Kagome to be held by the one who kidnaped her while she struggled to get away; but what he found was Kagome laying on the floor of the cave unconscious and covered in blood all the while being tied up.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled with pure rage in his voice.

"Now, now; let's not wake the sleeping beauty. This is between us." Namika said.

"What do you mean, I don't know who you are. But I assume you work for Naraku after the initials on that rock. S.N. I assume means servant of Naraku." Inuyasha.

"How clever; yes, it does mean that." Namika said.

"Are you one of his incarnations?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, of course not. I'm Namika; I'm also your half-sister." She stated.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "You're my half-sister; I didn't even know that I had a half-sister." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Of course you didn't," Namika said. "Now, shall we wake our sleeping beauty?"

Namika snapped her fingers and Kagome woke up. She looked around and saw Inuyasha and a panicked look came into her eyes. She tried to tell him to run and to get away from there but her voice wouldn't work; all that came out was air. Inuyasha was confused at her panic, and then realized that Namika was the reason Kagome couldn't speak.

"What did you do to her voice; why can't she speak?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, that; that's a little potion that Naraku gave me. It won't allow her to speak unless I want her to." Namika said smugly.

"Undo it; let her speak again." Inuyasha demanded.

"Now, now. Demanding won't do you any good; besides I don't want her interfering in this with her 'you don't have to do this, let me help you' speech." Namika said. What she didn't notice was that said girl was running at her from behind. Namika was foolish enough to assume Kagome had no weapons with her other than her bow and arrows. Kagome had used the dagger Sango had lent her for emergencies to cut through the ropes binding her.

Kagome tackled Namika and held her wrists and claws down. In that moment Namika lost her focus the spell making Kagome mute broke and she could speak again.

"Remember when you told me to trust my instincts; well maybe you should have listened to yours and checked me for weapons." Kagome spat out with venom in her voice.

"But, Naraku said that you have no weapon other than your bow and arrow." Namika stuttered

"Well, guess what; you can't trust everything that Naraku says."

"Never underestimate Kagome; now move I'm gonna kill her." Inuyasha said smugly.

"No, wait Inuyasha, don't kill her. She did it for a good reason!" Kagome yelled. "Well, good in one form or another." She mumbled after the first comment knowing that Inuyasha could hear her.

"Why not, I mean she beat you up, knocked you unconscious, threatened to kill you; shall I go on?" Inuyasha said while getting annoyed at Kagome's forgiving heart.

"If Namika will tell you then you'll understand why," Kagome said desperately "Namika, please; if you won't do it for me then do it for you and your mother."

"You really don't want me dead after what I did to you?" Namika asked incredulously.

"Yes, now please; just tell him." Kagome pleaded.

"I'm not listening to a sad backstory." Inuyasha grumbled. "Now get out of the way Kagome, she needs to die; we can't trust her."

"Yes we can Inuyasha, just hear her out." Kagome said.

At that very moment Namika sprung up and held Kagome in front of her to use as a shield. "You should have listened to him." Namika laughed haughtily. "What are you going to do Inuyasha, you can't attack me because I you're your beloved Kagome; Or are you going to attack me to spite Naraku but killing Kagome in the process. Oh what are you going to do." Namika kept on laughing manically while Kagome realized that Namika was being controlled by a dark jewel shard.

Kagome used a code that the group made up for when Kagome senses a shard but can't say that she notices it. She looked Namika's neck and realized that that was where the shard was. To let Inuyasha know where he needed to hit she slapped Namika in the exact place of the shard.

"How dare you slap your captor; you're alive because of me. I could have killed you long ago and I didn't and as a thanks you slap me?" Namika yelled. As she was yelling and abusing Kagome Inuyasha came and used his claws to tear the shard out, severing her connection with Naraku. Namika dropped Kagome and fell to the ground in pain. Kagome scrambled to Inuyasha for the shard and purified it before placing it in the jar around her neck.

"Namika? Namika, wake up; answer me Namika!" Kagome yelled with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm here Kagome, I'm alive." Namika rasped.

"Thank the kami that you're ok." Kagome sighed with relief. "Inuyasha, take us back to camp so that I can help her."

"Kagome, but she- "Inuyasha protested.

"It wasn't her doing those things; it was Naraku. Now let's go." Kagome replied her tone implying that arguing would only get him sat.

"Fine. I'll signal for the others to come while I head back to the camp with her so we can heal her as soon as possible. I want answers as soon as she's healed enough."

"Deal; now take her and go. Don't let her lose any more blood or else she'll die and there will be no saving her." Kagome yelled.

Sango and Shippo arrived on Kirara after a couple of minutes. They asked why Inuyasha signaled them and Kagome explained all that happened in the cave on their way back to camp.

"So she was being controlled by a dark shard, and that's the only reason Inuyasha took her back to camp to be healed on your orders.?" Sango asked.

"No, I think he may have a small soft spot for her since she's his older sister and feels that he has to do it." Kagome implied. "Or it could be the fact that when I was telling him that we needed to heal her my voice implied a sit if he didn't cooperate." Shippo shrugged thinking that it was probably the latter.

When they reached camp she saw Inuyasha and Miroku cleaning Namika's wounds and holding of the blood loss. They were clearly waiting for Kagome to heal the wound; after all it was a deep cut and wasn't healing fast enough. Kagome quickly arrived and started using her miko powers to close the gaping wound. After closing and bandaging the wound Kagome gave Namika medicine from the modern era that would numb the pain and help her sleep.

After healing Namika, Kagome almost fainted because she had to concentrate her powers so that she didn't purify her but still had to close the wound. So soon after Kagome drifted into a dreamless sleep.

BW: Well that took forever. Especially considering the power on my street went out yesterday so I couldn't save this on word or upload it. But now it's all fixed.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah; whatever. I just want to interrogate my "half-sister"

Namika: I am your half-sister you dolt. Bookworm can prove it. After all she created me.

Inuyasha: Well BW, is it true?

BW: Yes, she speaks the truth, blah blah blah. I just want to ened this chapter. Wanna say anything Kags?

Kagome: One thing. Inuyasha I'm going to take a nap. If you start a fight with Namika while I'm sleeping and BW tells me about it I will use the beads.

Inuyasha: Yes Kagome.

BW: Well that's the end of the second chapter, bye.


	4. New beginings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters no matter how much I wish I could.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a while since I updated but I have visitors and I'm on summer break. But in this chapter I will have half of the battle with this new demon. I will speak no longer because I feel I must spoil everything to you before you can even read the actual story. So have fun.**

The group progressed on without any problems. This all things considered was a miracle; mainly because Inuyasha got on Sesshomaru's nerves. It was surprising that they hadn't broken out into a full scale fight yet. After all, they had been traveling for three days.

Quietly the demon they were hunting was following them and he was concealing his youki. _'I think that it's time to enact my plan. I will exploit every one of their weaknesses.'_ He let a little of his youki out so that the group got into their fighting stance which to his pleasure made it so that they were separated. Sango and Kirara were together as well as Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshomaru were on their own. Then the demon released a mist that made it so that no one could see and it had a sound that messed with the sensitive ears of the demons of the group it also had a smell that blanketed all other smells.

"What is this?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but it keeps getting thicker at a fast rate; you won't be able to use your wind tunnel." Kagome said. "But I get the feeling that the demon we are hunting and the one we just sensed are the same. It also released this mist."

"Kirara can't hear see or smell. This mist was designed to disable demons!" Sango shouted.

"We need to get out of here." Kagome said.

' _They think they can escape. How foolish. I think I'll take the miko first; then I'll disable the slayer, monk, and twin tail. Then I'll remove the mist and let the inu see their injured pack. I'll use the miko as bait and a bargaining chip.'_ The demon thought to himself. He changed into his human form. He went behind the miko and clamped his hand over her mouth. He wrapped his hand around her waist and dragged her off the ground and into the trees. She was struggling and attempting to scream the entire time. He used just a fraction of his full strength to squeeze harder around her stomach which put her into a state of pain to where she couldn't use her powers.

He used the rope he brought to bind her wrists, ankles, knees, and neck. He used some of the extra rope to bind her neck and to the tree trunk. Kagome tried to use her reki to signal her friends. _'She thinks that she can escape this easily, I guess I will have to use the chains from the dark miko. These she cannot purify because they are from a miko even so they will hold her and her powers in.'_ The demon thought. He brought out the chains and clamped them in all the same places the rope would be and did the same thing when it came to binding her to the tree. He then pulled out a couple of cloths and used them to gag her as he set the rope on fire and relished in the pain it brought her.

He then moved on to disabling the slayer monk and twin tail. He started with the twin tail to put the other two into a panic. He used his mist to his advantage. He snuck up behind the shrunken form of the twin tail and grabbed her while putting on one of the smaller sets of chains from the dark miko around the cat demon. He then moved onto the monk and sent his well-aimed daggers of youki at the monk. Then moved onto the slayer who was in panic at the sight of her wounded husband and bound companion. He took her out easily in her state of panic and removed all of her weapons and bound the monk and slayer together with the twin tail at their side he placed the bound next to the miko and removed is mist.

"Why is the mist disappearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look at the tree to your left." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha turned his head and felt like he was punched in the gut. "K-Kagome." He mumbled in a defeated whisper. "how did this happen to you? Why haven't you purified him yet why aren't you doing something?" He yelled in frustration. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled against her chains and tried to show what happened when she used her reki. It glowed pink for a few seconds before turning black and then giving her entire body an electric shock that made her scream loud enough for her to spit of the rags that were stuffed in her mouth. Inuyasha realized that the chains were embedded with dark reki. They neutralized her abilities and gave her great pain if she tried to use them. His eyes darted around his teammates; _'Miroku seems to have been stabbed multiple times with something Sango seemed to have been whipped or slashed multiple times and Kirara has the same chains as Kagome does so she can't change forms. The demon that did this will pay. No one gets away with this unscathed.'_

"Show yourself demon." Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." The demon appeared and went to stand by Kagome and the others. "How did you like my presentation?"

"Inuyasha don't fight him; he's as powerful as Sesshomaru, maybe even more powerful!" Kagome screamed with tears rolling down her face. "You need to let Sesshomaru fight this battle."

"But just look at what he's done to you and the others!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"You should listen to your little miko; I did all of this single handedly. Your miko even surrounded her body with a layer of her reki like sweat. Then she increased it when I grabbed her but I'm not hurt in the slightest from it," the demon boasted. "Then I made her see spots and put ropes on her but she decided she was going to send out a reki signal to you so I had to use the chains. It's her fault really."

"You monster!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to move forward to go and rescue his friends but the demon stopped him.

"If you take another step forward I'll slit her throat." The demon reached for Kagome's side and pulled out a dagger from a pouch she had on her waist. "With this." He held the dagger he stole from Kagome up.

"That's the dagger I gave her that was made from shards of my adamant barrage," Inuyasha said with fear creeping into his voice. "I'm sorry Kagome. I can't go forward without him killing you; I would rather have you alive and injured than dead because of my mistake."

"I think I'll be taking my leave now; you can tend to your injured pack," the demon said "I'll be bringing the miko with me, she seems like she'd be a fun plaything. I wonder how long she'll be able to withstand my attacks?" The demon cackled and left taking Kagome with him.

"Tend to your pack. I will go after him." Said Sesshomaru.

"I can't get the chains off her without using the Tetsaiga's adamant barrage. I can bandage up Miroku and Sango though." Inuyasha said. "Wait, never mind the Kirara thing. I'll make another dagger of sorts and have Sango break the chains."

"This Sesshomaru will be leaving now." After saying that Sesshomaru left in search of the demon. He started to follow her scent when it suddenly disappeared he thought they might have flown but her scent didn't go up it just stopped. _'He must have put up a barrier and then flown off.'_

"Let me go! I can't help you do anything. I don't have the jewel anymore!" Kagome cried while struggling against her restraints.

"Stop struggling, I would like to wait a little while before I injure you." The demon said.

"At least tell me your name, I want to know the name of the demon who has earned my complete and total hatred. For you are just as bad as Naraku." Kagome spat.

"Well, I won't tell you my actual name but since you compare me to that hanyou you can call me Naraku II."

"You disgust me."

"That doesn't surprise me. Aren't all demons disgusting to you miko's"

"For the others maybe, but not me. I find the ones that toy with human's and their emotions disgusting. Which is why I compared you to Naraku."

"See, this is why you intrigue me. You are compassionate to even demons. You seem to have a hanyou that's wants your love. It seems that you return it as well. I heard you with your friends. It seems that you have adopted a kitsune and are good friends with the twin tail."

"I am who I am. I consider all who I travel with me my family. I would have asked my friends to spare you if we had found you and you promised to never mess with humans again then I would have asked my friends to spare you. But what you have done in my eyes is unforgivable."

"Ah, we are here." Naraku II said. They had arrived at a palace that was fairly small. As he dragged her into the palace he went into a side building that housed rows and rows of cells.

"I take it that this is your dungeon."

"Yes, and also where you will be held for the time being. I need to have my servants prepare you a room. He took her into one of the cells and undid her chains. She struggled but he held her firmly. Then he undid the restraints he put on her and chained her wrists to the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome screamed.

"You'll see soon enough." With that he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

 **A/N: This chapter took me forever to write and I had to edit it four times before I got this. Yeah, so I am super happy that I finally got this chapter published because I honestly was having a little writers block. But, all good now. So there ya go. I'm gonna stop typing now because it's late for me right now and I want to sleep since my siblings woke me up from what would have been a nice long sleep. So, comment, favorite, follow and all that junk.**


	5. Stories

BW: I don't own Inuyasha but Namika is mine and mine alone.

Namika: You know what BW. I've given up on trying to tell you that you don't own me through your thick skull.

Kagome: Namika be nice. BW could always replace you or just plain out get rid of you and this story. Don't push her.

Namika: Whatever.

Sango: On a completely different topic; will you two come with me to get beads for Miroku?

Namika: Sure. I'd love to see another man crashing to the ground.

Kagome: Definitely. I can even help you convince Kaede to let you get the beads for him.

Sango: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: No problem.

Miroku: Now now ladies. There's no need for those silly beads.

Sango: I wonder what color they should be? Maybe purple or black to match his robes. That way he won't have to worry about it not matching his clothes.

Inuyasha: I will make sure that you can't do anything about those beads going around your neck. Then I won't be the only one suffering.

Shippo: Kirara and I might even join in on pinning him down so that he can't set up a barrier because if he does then he will end up purifying Kirara and I and turning Inuyasha and Namika human.

Inuyasha: I don't think that this is a problem. It will be easy to overpower Miroku.

Namika: Definitely.

Sango: This is going to be fun.

Kagome: Yup.

BW: Okay, so that's enough of your plotting Miroku's downfall. The chapter is going to start now.

"Okay, so you did say that you would tell me in more detail all of your adventures." Namika said cheerily.

"Yeah, I haven't even been told in detail about your encounters with Shippo and Miroku." Sango said curiously.

"Okay, so we were out looking for some shards and we came across a giant ball of foxfire and then Shippo popped out of nowhere and stole my shards. I followed him and we ran into the thunder brothers…"

'" _Run Shippo, and take the shards with you. I'll hold them off." "But, Kagome. They could kill you, or worse." I pressed the bottle into his hand. "I said run." I told him. Little did he know that I was terrified and had the feeling that I might not make it out alive. I saw him scamper off and one of the thunder brothers came into view. I shot an arrow at him and it sheared off the little hair he had left on his head. He screamed and then started to chase after me. I did the only logical thing I could; I bolted. He caught up to me and grabbed me around my waist. "Help!" I screamed. "Quiet girl. I'm going to use you to grow my hair back. For that I need you alive and unharmed." The ugly demon said. I am terrified. I knew that there is no way that I could fight my way out of this, I would have to be smart about this. I just hope that Inuyasha will save me. When we got to their place and threw me into a room and pulled out a recipe for a hair growth formula and it required a pretty young girl to be cooked alive inside it. I tried to escape and he told me to be quiet or his brother who was the more violent of the two would come and he would most likely kill me. Then the other thunder brother came into the room. "Brother, why have you brought a human girl here, instead of shards?" "Brother, I apologize but this human girl had shards with her, also she got rid of the rest of my hair." "Human girl, you will pay for what you have done. Give me one reason for me not to kill you right now." "I can get you shards." I blurted out. Please forgive me Inuyasha I thought. "How?" he asked me. "There is a hanyou who is in love with me and he has shards. He would trade them for me." I hope that he'll play along with this. "Very well, what is this hanyou's name?" he asked me. "Inuyasha." I replied. "We will find this 'Inuyasha' and we will take his shards." With that we left and I was just hoping that he wouldn't freak out and would play along. Lucky for me, we found him pretty fast, unlucky for me, he couldn't figure out that I was trying to escape using a lie. "Wait a second, we're supposed to be lovers? Like I would trade the shards for you." He yelled. I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see them but secretly hoped that he would. "Now's not the time to be shy about this" I yell down. "Brother I think tha-" "I've heard enough, he has shards and that's all I need to know. Now, hand over the shards or else she will die." The demon that is holding me tightened his grip on me. Hiten and Inuyasha charged into a battle with each other immediately. I managed to get the demon that is holding me to fall thus dropping me. I fell on top of him and rubbed my butt. He got up which threw me off him. "I thought you were dead!" I scream and run. After a while the demon caught up to me and he started to choke me, he said that he was doing it to make it slow and painful; at that moment Inuyasha threw Tetsaiga at Manten/the demon that is trying to kill me. That served to anger Hiten and those two battled a little more. Soon enough Hiten decided to try to kill Shippo and I. I was burning. Inuyasha thought that we were dead and killed Hiten. He was told by Myoga that we died and he was seeing our souls. Shippo's father's foxfire protected us and Inuyasha freaked out after some funny stuff happened. I think he's blushing._

"Well, that was scary but the end was absolutely hilarious." Sango said.

"That, was awesome." Namika said. "But, earlier didn't you say that that was the second time that you were kidnapped."

"Yes, the first time I was kidnapped was when the jewel was still whole. I was trying to take a walk and I was kidnapped by a group of men who's boss was dead and being controlled by a controlled a corpse crow." Kagome said. "It was the second time he saved me, although at the time it was more for the jewel."

"Wow, oh, we're here.

BW: No time for your babbling guys. Bye!


	6. Christmas Update

**BW: I LLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE! So sorry I haven't updated in months. I had some stuff come up and got busy with school.**

 **Namika: I missed you! I thought you forgot about us and then I would cease to exist and it was terrible.**

 **Inuyasha: ENOUGH with the sappy stuff!**

 **Sango: Inuyasha, I will not hesitate to hit you with hiraikotsu.**

 **Inuyasha: Hehe, o-okay Sango**

 **Miroku: My dear Sango, I thought that your violent tendencies were reserved for only me. *gropes Sango***

 **Sango: HENTAII! *slaps***

 **Kagome: You deserved it Miroku**

 **BW: That's enough, this is my news update for you all. I might post a few Christmas one-shots later. Happy Holidays!**


	7. Rewrite

Hey guys,

I will be rewriting this story with the help of fellow author QueenKami.

You guys should check out her stories they are great and soon enough a different version of this story will come out.

This story will be marked as completed and I will delete it after I have the first 3 chapters of the rewrite up.

So sorry but it's for the best and it will be up soon hopefully.


End file.
